Perfect
by jypzrose
Summary: Second Vignette up, Tracy's First Date. Rating T. When IQ asks Tracy out, he goes to Link for help. They wind up doubling with Link and Amber. Only disaster can ensue. Two part vignette.
1. Perfect

**Perfect**

**Author-Jypz, Jypzrose or Lisa. I'll answer to all.**

**Pairings-Any and all, depending on the fic, or my mood. But I am primarily in love with Tracy/Link and Penny/Seaweed. Expect those the most.**

**Rating-PG-M, again, depending on my mood. Each chapter rated accordingly. This one PG, or T.**

**Disclaimer-Yeah, sure, I own it. Two copies. Just bought. ;)**

**Summary-**Every one thought Link Larkin had the perfect life. Good looking, smart, a good dancer, he came from a well off father and had a beautiful girlfriend. What people didn't know was that under the surface, his father was an abusive drunk and his girlfriend used a warped sense of seduction to keep him right where she wanted him. He floated along, avoiding his father and letting Amber use him, waiting for his chance. Little did he know, that chance wouldn't come in the form of agents or fame. His chance, the chance to really live, came in the form of a short, curvy brunette by the name of Tracy Turnblad. She was already changing the world, how hard could it be for her to change him?

**A/N**-This is a series of vignette's, one shots and other stories that are focused mostly on Link, but I will throw the others in there as well. This will be dark. But not overly so. I will try my best not to repeat too much of the movie dialogue, after all, we all know how that happened. But I might do introspective about what the characters might be feeling during a scene. Like that one where Tracy is dancing and Link looks a little perturbed, during The New Girl in Town. Something like that. The first is the one that is actually titled "Perfect". I kept it as the overall title of the fic because I couldn't think of anything else. And hopefully, none of the rest of my author's notes will be this long. Also, I am from the Baltimore area and I will try to inject as much of my own knowledge into these ficlets, and such. You will notice that in this first story. I will also try to be as correct to the times as possible. But liberties might be had. Enjoy.

* * *

**Perfect**

Link Larkin stood outside of WYZT studios, watching as his friends and his girlfriend piled into their cars. It was Friday night, and everyone seemed to have something to do. Even Amber. Which annoyed him to know end.

He waved good-naturedly to them as they pulled out, his face the picture of cool and collected, just like always. Inside, his stomach had frozen over and his heart was beating just a little too fast for his own liking. Soon enough, the parking lot was empty. Even Corny had gone home. And Link just continued to stand there, his eyes staring out at the lot as his mind tried to figure out what to do next.

For so long, he'd spent almost every waking minute with…someone. It was all by his own design, and it served its purposes. If he was out with friends or his girlfriend, he didn't have to go home. And home was somewhere he tried very hard not to be.

It hadn't always been like that. When his mother was alive, he would go home. If for no other reason than to be with her. If he was there, his father left her alone. He could take the criticism, the hostility that his father doled out. His mother…his mother had been frail as long as Link could remember. Sweet, shy even, with the blue eyes that Link inherited and sleek dark hair. Link was his mother's child, something James Larkin never forgave.

Instead of a head for business, Link had his head full of music and movement. Dancing and singing had been his passion and his mother fed it, happy to have her son take after her. She had been too weak, in body and will, to go after the dream herself. So, when Link had shown an aptitude for it, she clapped and laughed and made him feel like he could take on the world.

Her smile, her pride was worth the belt his father raised against him when his marks in math weren't the best. Then his mother was gone, and with her, his joy in performing.

Oh, he still liked it on some level. He liked the rush he got when he did well, or when the girls in school rushed after him like a celebrity. He enjoyed that. But his true, utter happiness in his talent had been burnished when her light went out. And there was another side effect to his mother's death he hadn't thought about amidst the grief.

His father stared to drink. And the belt came more often. Link got to be very good in math.

As soon as he could drive, he spent every second he could away. At the studio, with friends, a girlfriend. When he started going with Amber, it got easier to be away because she demanded so much of his attention. And once they'd climbed into the back seat of his car, home seemed like a distant memory. Not that he hadn't been with other girls. There had been plenty ready to help strip him of his virginity, something he tossed aside with little qualm.

But Amber…just thinking about the things she would do with those hands and mouth…that was enough to make him crazy. He had been surprised what she was willing to do, and just how far she would go. There were times when he went home and took a shower, the water stinging the welts on his back and buttocks from where she'd dug her nails in. It was almost worth the exhausting effort it took to be her boyfriend.

So, since his mother died, Link had become very adept at avoiding his father. Between school, the show and Amber, he was rarely there. And on the rare chance that he wasn't with Amber, he could always hang out with Brad and Fender. Usually that ended with Brad bragging about his exploits-real or imagined Link didn't know. But anything was better than going back to that house.

Usually, by the time he got there, his father was passed out in a haze of scotch and cigarette smoke on the couch. Link would leave him there for the maid to clean up in the morning.

That meant it was with no small amount of panic that he suddenly found himself with nothing to do and no one to hang out with. _Everyone _was busy. How the hell did that happen?

Link knew he was standing, looking rather confused just outside the door of the studio. He also knew he looked ridiculous, and for the first time in…ever…he couldn't really bring himself to care. Going home was looming in front of him like a void. His mind brought up then rejected all things he could do. The diner, go see a movie. Hell, just drive around until he was sure that his father would be out cold. But none of that sounded like fun alone.

"Link, are you ok?" Her voice, that soft little voice that always sounded extremely strong, broke into his fog. He'd heard her loud of course. She was a bundle of excitement just waiting for a place to explode, but most of the time, her voice was quiet, like now. He found he was starting to like it.

"Trace, I'm fine." He answered without hesitation. The smile came easy. After all, he was Link Larkin. But, for another first, it felt brittle on his face. He could tell by the expression on her face that it looked that way too. "Really, I'm fine." He said again, forcing himself to relax.

"Oh, ok." She gave him another look that told him she didn't believe him.

"What are you still doing here?" Link asked when she might have moved away. Tracy reached up and tugged at her backpack strap, a little giggle coming from her parted lips.

"I forgot my books. Then I couldn't find them. Someone must have moved them off my dressing table." She answered with a shrug.

"Where did you find them?" He asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

"That's the strangest thing. They were on top of the scaffolding. I didn't find them, one of the techs did. I wonder how they could have gotten up there."

Link blinked, trying to decide if she was serious. Amber and her friends had been on a mission to make the girl miserable since she got there. He remembered one horrific incident that involved itching powder in Tracy's pancake make-up. The only lucky thing was that had happened on a Friday, so any blotchiness was gone by the time the cameras rolled on Monday.

That had really hacked off Amber. But the argument she and Link had had over the incident had kept the nasty, possibly dangerous pranks at bay. For the moment.

"Don't know, doll." He answered finally, deciding it wasn't up to him to out his girlfriend. He'd just have to keep a better eye on her in the future. This was starting to get ridiculous.

Silence stretched between them in the warm air, and Tracy started to fidget a bit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She offered him a smile and a tiny wave then started to turn away.

"Sure." He smiled back and watched her start towards the bus stop. "Hey, Tracy." Without thinking, or letting himself think, Link took a step towards her. She stopped and looked back at him expectantly, the hand on the backpack strap tightening a fraction.

Link remembered the last and only time he'd seen her nervous before. That day in detention when she'd been dancing with that colored boy-Seaweed, his mind supplied, Maybelle's son. And those nerves had been because of him then, too. Why did he like that?

"Link?" Tracy asked, her eyes darting to the bus stop like she thought it would materialize out of nowhere and leave her.

"Oh, I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?" He saw the shock cross over her features, followed by disbelief and finally pleasure. That last was accented by a pretty blush, turning her ivory skin a delicate shade of peach. He found that his smile was genuine, now.

"N-nothing. I was just going to go home and try to get some homework done." She looked thrilled at the prospect. Link chuckled and made a decision right then.

"How about you hang out with me, tonight?"

"Really?" Her mouth had dropped open a fraction and her eyes widened comically. He saw it then, the quick flash of adoration in her eyes and his smile smoothed out even more.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. We seem to be the only two without any plans. Might as well."

Maybe he'd gone too far. That light dimmed in her eyes and he suddenly felt like an ass.

"Sure. That would be great. I just have to call ma, first." Tracy jerked a thumb back towards the studio.

"Go ahead. I'll go get my car."

"Ok." Sending him another look, this one a little unsure, she turned and walked back to the studio to call her mother. Link watched her go, his hands shoved in his pockets and his smile slipping away. He wondered why her nerves about being with him, which had delighted him a few minutes before, now made him feel like a jerk.

* * *

"Ma, me and some of the girls on the council are going to grab a bite to eat." Tracy bit her lip with the lie, but she knew good and well that her mother would never allow her to go out alone with Link. Not without meeting him first. And since he was someone else's boyfriend, that was one meeting that seemed kind of pointless.

"All right, hon. Be home by ten."

"Sure, ma." Tracy hung up the phone and started back outside. She waved to the cameraman that had salvaged her bag then pushed through the glass doors that led out. Tracy wasn't stupid; she knew what had happened to her books. Just as she knew who put the itching powder in her pancake make-up and the ink on her chair. She knew it was Amber, but she didn't have any proof. And Mrs. Von Tussle sure wasn't interested in finding out who was behind the pranks.

So, Tracy just dealt with it. Why she'd felt the need to put on that little show for Link wasn't clear. She'd liked him forever, it seemed. And she guessed that she didn't want to ruin any possibility of even just a friendship with him by accusing his girlfriend.

She'd been surprised to see him, looking so lost and alone outside the station. He'd put on his own act for her when she'd asked him what was wrong. But after three years of watching him, every move, every facial expression, she liked to think she could read him pretty well.

And what Tracy had seen was a boy afraid of something.

She didn't dare hope that he'd ever feel comfortable enough to tell her anything. She'd noticed something during her short time on the show. Link hid and he did it well. He was all smiles and winks and dreamy looks that were designed to disarm the people around him. But Tracy had seen the strain around his eyes. She could see that whatever was bothering him dimmed the brightness of the blue she'd cherished for so long.

With a sigh, Tracy decided to just be happy that he wanted to be seen with her. She wasn't self-conscious and for the most part, she liked who she was and what she looked like. But there were times, when she watched him with Amber, that she wished maybe she was just a bit thinner, more chic and fashionable. Then she saw how much work that was and she decided her signature hair-do took up enough of her time.

A man would have to like her for just who she was and whatever size she was. She wouldn't settle for anything less. But that wouldn't stop her from hoping Link might one day be that man.

When Tracy walked out, she saw he had moved his car to the front of the studio and was leaning against the passenger door. He hadn't noticed her yet, so, she took the opportunity to study him, much like she used to through the television screen. He was so handsome, that hadn't changed any in the last week she'd been dancing on the show. The late spring sun was glinting down on him like his own personal spotlight. He'd discarded his tie and the top two buttons of his gray shirt were undone. She could just see a hint of the smooth skin underneath, just above the white of his undershirt. She felt her heart do a little flip in her chest.

No, he was still handsome. But he certainly wasn't happy.

"I'm ready." She said, giving him her wide smile as she came to a stop in front of him. He gave her a smile, the sides of his lips barely lifting but the effect making her heart trip once more.

"Well, then, let's go." He pushed away from the door and opened it for her, closing it when she slid comfortably inside. She nearly sighed at the feel of leather surrounding her, almost like a hug. He slid in the other side, turning the engine over with a purr. The radio played softly as the silence stretched between them. Tracy watched Baltimore drift by through the open window, the smell of the bay reaching her over the scent of the city.

The smell of the Chesapeake got stronger and Tracy realized that she could catch glimpses of the Harbor through the buildings. They were entering a side of town that wasn't the best, and she turned curious eyes on him.

"Where are we going?" Link glanced over at her and smiled. Not one of his usual, melt your knees smiles. This one was a little hesitant, almost shy.

"Well…there's this place I go and sometimes," he paused, reached up and scratched a spot behind his ear. For some reason she thought it was endearing. "Well, I don't really go there with the other council members. Actually, I never go there with them." He looked almost embarrassed at this revelation.

Surprise had her eyes widening and she knew a pleased blush was creeping up her cheeks. She almost asked if that meant Amber, as well, but she didn't. Even the illusion that he was taking her somewhere he didn't share with anybody else, _especially _Amber, made her stupidly happy. And she wasn't going to spoil it.

"Oh, ok." Was the answer she settled on, and she went back to looking out the window as Elvis sang softly from the radio.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the alley parking lot of a corner diner. It was close enough to the Harbor that Tracy could see the masts of the boats in dock and see the seagulls flying overhead. She had a flash of nerves when she saw a motorcycle and a couple of hot rods. Music blared out of the open door and there was a strong fish smell that she associated with the open market her father sometimes took her too when the fishing boats docked. Her mother loved to fry fish, but she would only do so with fresh fish. And luckily for them, they lived somewhere they could get same day caught seafood.

"Come on. It's safe." He said as he opened her door. Link had a twinkle in his eyes that mocked her hesitancy. Instead of letting it get to her, she gave him a saucy grin and slid out, her hand firm in his. He didn't let go of her hand as he walked inside, his smile becoming a little easier, his shoulders seeming to relax as she watched. There were boys there dressed in white t-shirts, denim pants and leather jackets despite the heat. Girls in slim pencil skirts and blouses with lower necklines than Tracy was used to, sat at the counter, tapping their feet to the music.

To her surprise, despite a couple of glances and one too friendly smile from a girl, most of the clientele didn't pay attention to Link. He pulled her across the stained linoleum floor to a table in the center of the room. The tables and chairs were scarred, with silver napkin holders set in the middle. To Tracy, she was the only who didn't look very out of place in the diner. Link stood out like a lighthouse on a stormy night.

She guessed he wasn't lying when he said he came here. Probably more than the 'sometimes' he'd claimed.

"Link, darlin'," A woman came over to the table, wearing a pale peach waitress uniform, her red curls pulled back into some sense of order behind her head. Her nametag read 'Mary'. She had wide green eyes that looked truly pleased to see him and a wide, crimson painted smile. "It's been some time." Her gaze flitted on Tracy and lingered, making the younger woman uncomfortable. But Tracy didn't squirm; she just met her stare with one of her own and waited.

"Please tell me this little girl here means you dumped that tart that keeps hanging all over you on that show."

Link let out a laugh. One that Tracy wasn't sure was appropriate when a woman was insulting your girlfriend.

"Come on, Mary. You know I'm waiting for you." Smooth as silk he flirted with the older woman. For the second time, Tracy's eyes widened in surprise. Mary just huffed and rolled her eyes, suddenly snapping the gum in her mouth and making Tracy jump.

"Oh don't you go on." She said affectionately. "What can I get for you to drink?"

Link ordered two Cokes then told Mary he wanted the usual. For both of them. Tracy hadn't even seen a menu, so she couldn't be sure what the usual _might_ be.

"Sure thing, hon. I'm Mary, since this rude boy didn't introduce us."

"Tracy."

"Ain't you that new girl on the dance show?" Her green eyes narrowed as she studied Tracy.

"Yes ma'am."

"Pfht. Only my kid's principal calls me ma'am, hon. I'll be back with your drinks."

"You really do come here a lot." Tracy said when Mary was out of earshot.

"Usually once or twice a week."

"By yourself?" She still couldn't believe it.

"Can you see Amber coming in here?" He asked pointedly, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it carefully across the back of one of the empty chairs at their table.

"Well, no." Tracy answered honestly. She found herself watching him, a little too closely, as he undid his cuffs and started to roll them up. How was it possible to feel tiny little tingles at the sight of a man's forearm? She watched the play of muscle under his skin, the way his long fingers undid the clasp on his watch. Tracy started to feel a little warm and she practically snatched the Coke out of Mary's hand and took a long sip.

Mary, apparently unfazed by it, set Link's coke down and wrapped her arms around her tray. She looked like she was settled in to talk.

"How's your daddy?" Mary asked, her concern evident in her rich voice. Tracy watched Link's eyes widen and shoot to her for brief second.

"Fine." He answered shortly, making the older woman's' brow pop up.

"Not what I heard." She pressed lightly. Link sent her a look that asked her to drop it, and Tracy started to feel a bit uncomfortable. It looked like he hadn't thought through bringing her here, since he obviously couldn't even handle a simple question about his father's health with her around. She tried not to let that sting.

"Me and his mama were friends in high school. I was his godmama, back when he still went to church. After she died, I guess the Larkin men didn't see much need for God." Mary said, speaking to Tracy, but looking at Link. Now Link looked really uncomfortable. Tracy realized she'd just learned more about him in thirty seconds than she'd ever known watching him.

"Mary," Link practically begged.

Mary looked at him for a long second, her eyes softening and she reached out to brush his shoulder. Apparently even she knew better than to touch his hair.

"I'll be right back with your food." She looked at him sadly, before offering Tracy an imitation of a smile. The silence dragged between them, but unlike in the car, it definitely wasn't comfortable. She felt like an intruder on his life, even though he'd been the one to bring her here.

"I'm sorry about…"

"She doesn't look…"

Nervous laughter erupted from both of them as they started talking at once. Thankfully, it seemed to break the tension.

"Ok, what were you going to say?" Link offered, sipping his drink.

"I was just going to say she doesn't look old enough to be your God Mother." A genuine smile curved his mouth and he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah. She tells everybody she was five when I was born. Which would make my mother the youngest woman to ever give birth."

Tracy smiled, but didn't know what else to say. It seemed pretty clear that he didn't want to talk about his personal life. She almost started to resent him for asking her to keep him company.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. Things at home are…difficult." He leaned a little closer to her, speaking softly and staring her right in the eyes. She felt her breath catch at the look in them. He was asking her to understand and to not ask any questions without saying a word. He looked almost scared by what her answer would be.

"You know, Link," she started, taking a chance and resting her hand on top of his. "You don't always have to play the cool guy. If you ever need to talk about…anything…I am good at listening."

"I'll keep that in mind." Then, seemingly on impulse, he leaned a little closer and brushed a kiss across her cheek. She didn't hear the wolf whistles from the guys hanging near the jukebox, or the good-natured jibe Link sent their way. She was too busy feeling the burn that started where his lips had met her skin and spread to every pulse point she had in her body.

_He kissed me. He kissed ME!_

A crazy daze seemed to take over her and she knew she was giving him the most stupid dreamy look ever. Then Mary dumped a heavy pot of crabs onto a pile of newspapers she'd spread out without Tracy noticing, and she suddenly found herself staring into the dead, black eyes of the crustacean.

"Wow." She said blankly. It took her a second to realize that their lunch had arrived.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to pick crabs?" The teasing challenge in his voice brought her fully back to the present and she pursed her lips while giving him an amused look.

"You couldn't keep up with me." She dared, quirking a brow.

"Oh really?" Link twirled one of the heavy mallets between his fingers and smirked at her. "Bet?"

"What're you offering?" His smile turned wicked and in one quick sweep his eyes scanned over her in a way that had her forgetting all about the crabs.

"You win, I'll sing a song to you at the next hop." He said, dragging his eyes back to her face.

"And if you win?"

"I'll think of something."

"Oh no, I don't think so, Romeo. Leaving that open ended could get a girl in trouble."

"Don't worry. I won't ask for anything that would put your virtue in jeopardy."

Tracy wasn't sure about that. Of course, Link was a notorious flirt. So she didn't think he'd ask for anything too racy. Anyway, it wasn't like he liked her or anything.

"You're on."

"Ok then." Link leaned forward and selected a crab, his blue eyes twinkling again as he looked at her. "On the count of three."

"Hold on," quickly, Tracy grabbed a crab then looked at him, her fingers poised and ready.

"One…two…" with a whoop, Link grabbed his crab and tucked his thumb under the flap on the underside. "Three."

"You cheater." Tracy squealed, picking up her own and doing the same. Delicacy was lost to the thrill of the race. Somehow, she wasn't sure she consumed much meat in her drive to get as many picked as possible. Her fingers stung where the shells had bit into her flesh and the seasoning had gotten into those cuts. She ignored it and savored the taste of the sweet meat and the spice. She also savored the laughter she heard coming from him, the way he seemed totally unconcerned with his image. He was just a boy sitting with a girl, embarking on a messy, tasty contest of speed.

In the end, Link won. She called him a cheater the whole way home.

"So, you won, cheater," Tracy said, turning to face him in the front seat of his car. She'd had him park two blocks from her house and it was still a little before her curfew. He smirked again and added a wink for affect. He was put back together again, looking everything like the teenage heartthrob he was. Tracy wasn't sure why she was a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I did." He agreed without shame.

"So, what do you want?" She quirked her head to the side and waited. He looked back at her, as if considering.

"I think I'll wait. Think about it for a while."

"Ok." She was a little surprised by that, but hey, maybe he would forget and she wouldn't wind up carrying his books for week or something like that.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight, Trace."

"Sure. I had fun." Tracy smiled, and then reached for the door handle. "Bye, Link. I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Tracy walked the final two blocks to her house. She was proud of the fact that she only looked back once. When she got to her door, she waved at him, and then went inside. It was only then that Link drove away.

* * *

The next day at rehearsal, Link was standing with Amber while some of the other dancers worked on a dance. Tracy was one of those dancers, and as always, Link found his eyes drawn to her.

"Link, I'm sorry you had to spend all last night alone. I hope it wasn't too awful." Amber cooed in his ear, her breath warm on his skin. He smiled down at her, before looking back at the dancers. Tracy looked up then and smiled herself, before turning her attention back to the dance.

"Oh, I got through it all right." He wondered when he'd be able to have a night 'alone' again.


	2. Tracy's First Date pt 1

**Tracy's First Date**

**Summary-**To quote another author who wrote an amazing story call Twist and Shout, IQ looked pretty happy about Tracy slamming him into those lockers. So, he gets a hit here. J When IQ asks Tracy out, he goes to Link for advice. They wind up double dating. Only disaster can ensue.

Rating-T for a couple of naughty words and thoughts. ;)

* * *

IQ wasn't smooth like Link. He didn't have Brad's humor, or Fender's style. Or even Sketch's…height. What he did have could be summed up pretty quickly. He was a good dancer who was relatively well put together. And he was smart. In fact, he figured that he was the reason half the council had managed to maintain the C average they were required to stay on _The Corny Collins Show._

In short, an algebra equation he could solve. It was girls that were a complete mystery to him.

Take Tracy Turnblad, for instance.

The first time he'd ever seen her was at the open audition for Brenda's replacement. He remembered thinking she was brave to come and take all that the council and Mrs. Von Tussle had dished out. He knew half of the kids regretted that now-himself included. But for whatever reason, she didn't even seem to care how mean they had been.

The next time IQ saw her, she'd slammed him into a locker.

He'd been walking along, minding his own business, when he'd felt her tiny hand fist in his shirt and the force of her spin caught him off guard. He didn't even have a chance to stop his forward motion, but he did manage to twist so it was his back that hit the lockers and not his face. He remembered looking at her, noticing she was staring off down the hall saying something about bells while her friend tried to pry the fist off his shirt.

Needless to say, that had left a lasting impression. For him, anyway. Tracy apparently didn't remember doing it.

"I did?" Tracey asked as she sipped on a strawberry soda. The council had gone to the malt shop after rehearsal that day and by happy coincidence, IQ wound up sitting with her, her friend Penny, Mikey, Bix and the twins.

Somehow, a conversation about that fateful day had sprung up. The day before the hop, the day that Tracy had become a permanent fixture in his thoughts. Tracy was surprised to find out that she hadn't only slammed IQ into lockers; she'd given Noreen and Doreen a pretty good shove as well.

"Sure did. Had a death grip on his shirt, too." Penny confirmed with a cherry flavored grin. She drank her Coke around the lollipop, completely unconcerned about the look of disgust Amber was shooting her way.

"Oh."

"You walked into the teacher's lounge, too. I thought Mr. Simpson was going to die when you stole his donut."

IQ watched the embarrassment flick across Tracy's face at Penny's innocent retelling. There was a smattering of snickers and one rather loud snort from Amber's direction. But Tracy, proving just why IQ had become so darn smitten with her, shrugged it off and smiled. The action lit up her face and inspired one in each of her tablemates.

Amber, who was sitting close enough to hear them despite the animated conversation going on at her own table, snorted again when it seemed Tracy wasn't going to rise to her bait. Whatever comment she had at the ready to shred Tracy with was silenced by a sharp look from Link. That didn't stop her from leaning over and whispering to Tammy the second he looked away, however. The two girls looked over at the new girl and burst out laughing.

IQ was the only one that noticed and he scowled at them. Amber merely arched a brow and gave him a wide, toothy grin.

"Well, I'm sorry. I guess I was a little distracted. I hope I didn't hurt you any." Tracy was saying, drawing his attention back from Amber.

"O-oh. You didn't." He felt his skin warm as he looked at her. Her dark eyes were filled with concern and he felt his stomach twitch a little. "Tracy, would you like to go out sometime?"

The table went dead silent, everybody wide eyed and staring over at them. Tracy had been mid sip, and luckily had stopped the flow of soda before it reached her mouth. Otherwise someone would have been taking a pink, carbonated bath. IQ felt hot, his skin burning up and his tie threatening to choke him with each second that ticked past. He hadn't done that right and now he'd put both of them on the spot.

He was such an idiot.

Tracy let the straw go, her eyes darting to Penny, then inexplicably to the other table before finally settling on IQ. As far as he could tell, she didn't look horrified at the idea of going out with him, but she hadn't said 'yes' yet.

"Uhm…yes." She said, almost as if she'd read his mind. A giggle punctuated her answer and it was like a pin in the bubble of tension that had surrounded him. Through the rush of blood in his ears, he thought he heard Noreen and Doreen squeal, Mikey laugh and Bix nearly choke on a French fry. Penny's eyes were as wide as saucers and Tracy, IQ noticed, was blushing. A lot.

"Well…that's swell." IQ finally managed, feeling a little numb.

"Smooth, man." Mikey chuckled, scooping up some ice cream.

"It was sweet." Tracy shot back, glaring at Mikey, who looked immediately sorry.

"What was sweet?" Link appeared, leaning between Penny and Tracy, making Tracy jump. She looked a little flustered and her hands dropped to her lap to fidget with a napkin.

"IQ just asked Tracy out." Noreen supplied, excited.

"Oh really?" Link looked just like he always did. He sounded like he always did. But when his eyes met IQ's, the other boy could swear there was a flash of hostility in the blue orbs staring at him. IQ felt his smile freeze on his face and his eyes narrow at the unexpected sight. But then, Link was grinning again and IQ thought he must have been mistaken.

"Good job, IQ." Then, with a gentle squeeze to Tracy's shoulder, he left the table. Penny immediately leaned over and whispered something in the brunette's ear. A look of concern filled Tracy's eyes and she glanced around quickly. Then, with a little squeak, the two jumped up and started to collect their books. The thought of her leaving left IQ feeling a little lost.

"Sorry. We've got to get Penny home." She offered in breathy explanation. Tracy took a step away then, almost as an afterthought, she grabbed a pen and IQ's hand. "Call me later." She said, flashing him a wide smile that did strange things to his stomach. Then, she was gone, chasing after Penny like their heels were on fire.

"Damn, IQ, you haven't gone out with her yet, and all ready she's running away." Brad cracked.

"Don't you mean waddle?" Amber asked, her innocent smile doing nothing to cut the venom in her voice.

"Shut it." Link said. To whom, he didn't clarify. Amber rolled her eyes but didn't continue.

IQ just sat there, looking at the numbers she'd written in his palm and let the others remarks roll off of him. What did he care what they said? She'd said _yes._

"Why does she bring that girl with her anyway? They always have to rush off to get her home before mommy finds out she's missing." Tammy, Lu Anne and Vicki laughed with Amber, but soon fell silent when Link looked over at them, his normally calm eyes flashing.

"You have a lot of room to talk about someone's parents, Amber." He pointed out. An uncomfortable silence fell over the remaining group as they waited for the blond girls reaction. Her face fell into a mask of icy fury, her crystal eyes flashing daggers when she turned them on her boyfriend.

"So do you." She snarled, throwing her spoon into the dish of ice cream she'd ordered, but had let melt. Then, with a flounce of pink skirt and a swish of crinoline, Amber left the soda shop without a look back. Tammy and Lu Anne, who each shot Link a glare as they went past, followed her.

Link didn't move, didn't look at anybody sitting at the two tables. A nerve ticked in his jaw, but other than that, he was the picture of cool and calm. No one commented, ever, that that veneer he hid behind was starting to crack, just a little. Just like no one mentioned how he and Amber seemed to be imploding. Starting almost from the second he'd handed over his ring to the blonde, the pair had done more fighting than kissing. The more shrewd members of the council-the girls-could pinpoint the second their relationship had started to fray.

It was at the hop, when Tracy blew Link a kiss while she was dancing…and he'd reached out to catch it.

Slowly, conversation started back up. Link didn't leave, but he didn't talk anymore either. He seemed lost in thought, his eyes staring out the door like there was somewhere he'd much rather be.

"So, IQ, any ideas on where you're going to take Tracy?" Fender asked.

IQ jerked back from his internal thoughts. He'd missed the scene with Amber, mainly because there always seemed to be a scene with Amber, and he'd learned how to tune her out. Now, he looked up from the palm he'd been staring at to focus on the other boy and he blinked as the question sunk in.

"Uh…I dunno." He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Better question, man. How're you gonna get her there?" Brad snickered. "You don't have a car."

IQ knew that this question should have caused him concern. After all, he _didn't_ have a car. He didn't even have access to a car. His father took the bus everywhere, and his mother didn't leave the house much. But IQ was still riding high on having Tracy's number scrawled on his hand. He didn't give Brad's question much thought.

"I'll figure something out."

* * *

"Oh my God, Tracy. What just happened?" Penny asked around a fresh lollipop. Her blue eyes were wide and threatening to pop right out of her head.

"I-I don't know." Tracy felt a little dazed. Had IQ _really_ just asked her out? And had she really said yes?

Tracy and Penny were sitting in the back of the bus, stunned.

"I'm so…I don't know what I am. I've got a _date_ Penny. A date. I've never had a date before." She whispered this last part, afraid that the other people on the bus might hear.

That day with Link had been the closest thing she'd had to one, and technically, that didn't count. And that had been a week ago, with no repeats or even a hint that there might be one. She'd been disappointed. She still was. After all, he'd shared something with her that he hadn't anyone else. Tracy hadn't even told Penny about it. It was like her own special secret and she didn't want to spoil it by over analyzing it.

Which she would do anyway, but at least when it was just herself she didn't feel foolish.

But, she could tell, he'd been smiling at her more. He offered her that wink and was actually looking at her instead of past her since then. He was around her more often, popping up when she least expected it. Like he did today when he appeared between her and Penny…

…Did he look jealous…

_Wait_. This wasn't about Link.

IQ asked her out!

Oh God, she had to get home. She had to tell her mother, find something to wear. _BEG_ her parents not to embarrass her.

_Slow down, you don't even know when or where yet,_ she reminded herself, taking a deep breath.

"I think I flipping out."

"I think I am too." Penny agreed. A second later, they both let out a high-pitched squeal that drew annoyed glares from the other passengers.

"What if he tries to kiss me?" Tracy asked, trying to imagine such an event and getting as far as her puckering up. Somehow, IQ's handsome face morphed into a sharper, more breathtaking one. Eyes deepened to a cobalt blue and his hair darkened. Suddenly, in her mind's eye, Link was staring back at her.

"Would you let him?" Penny asked, her eyes going impossibly wider.

"I don't know." It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive. She did. Especially lately. But, her three year old crush on Link was making all of this hard to grasp.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Penny asked, her eyes back to their normal size as she looked at her friend in concern.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just…_just_." She giggled, her smile widening again. IQ asked her out. Each time she thought it, the easier it was to believe. And it was a date, not a marriage proposal. It would be fun and exciting and she'd just have to put Link Larkin out of her mind. He was with Amber and so far seemed content to be there. Maybe it was time she accepted that.

Tracy felt a little pang of sadness and a hole open up in her heart where her unconditional love for the heartthrob known as Link had resided for so long. It was time for her to quit dancing in the shadows of life. Sure, she'd gotten on the show and was now more popular than she'd ever believed she could be. But, she was letting the other experiences go by that she should be having. Dating, being the big one in question right now, all because she was waiting for Link to notice she was the girl for him.

It was time to stop putting that part of her life on hold.

Tracy turned back to Penny, her smile a little dimmed, but excitement starting to bubble inside of her. They spent the rest of the ride wondering what she would wear.

* * *

IQ swallowed hard and rubbed his palms on the thighs of his black slacks. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he didn't seem to have a choice. The dressing room was as usual a buzz of activity. Ten minutes to show time and everyone was putting their finishing touches on make-up and hair.

He saw Tracy by her mirror, talking to Noreen and Doreen. He waved when she smiled at him and that smile reminded him of why he was doing this. He couldn't believe it had been two days since he'd asked her out. They'd talked on the phone both nights, but since he didn't have a car, they hadn't formed any plans.

Tracy had been great about it. She'd even said she was fine with the bus, but that idea didn't sit well with IQ. He told her he'd work something out.

He'd seen her in school that day; eaten lunch with her-or shared hers, actually. Her mother had sent a pair of huge, ham sandwiches. He'd eaten one and she and Penny had shared the other. Brad had said something smart about it, but Tracy had pressed a kiss to his cheek and IQ couldn't remember what it was.

And it was, because of how sweet and nice Tracy was, that IQ was determined to make their date special.

Which was what brought him to his present situation. He was staring across the room of busy people, at the last person that could possibly help him. So, he took another deep breath and forced himself to take the first step. Why he was so nervous, he didn't know. It wasn't like he'd never talked to the other boy before, or asked favors as well as returned them. But this, this was a little more than a favor. And he couldn't help but feel that the other boy seemed to not be too thrilled about he and Tracy going out.

"Hey Link."

"Hey." Link checked his reflection one last time before turning around to face IQ. "What's up?"

"Uhm, well," IQ had to clear his throat and a nervous laugh came out before he could stop it. "I was wondering if I could borrow your car?"

"Come here," Link walked away from the bustle around the mirrors so they wouldn't be overheard. He rubbed a hand over his jaw and looked at IQ with a strange look in his eyes.

"For your date with Tracy." Link said quietly. It wasn't a question. There was something in his voice that IQ didn't recognize and he was quickly starting to think this was an even worse idea than he'd originally thought. Instead of backing off, however, he just nodded. "Man, I can't let you borrow my car. My dad would go ape."

IQ felt his stomach knot. He couldn't take Tracy out on the bus, or walk. And a cab would cost too much. What was he going to do? IQ was so busy panicking that he almost missed Link's next suggestion.

"We could double."

IQ blinked once, then stared hard at Link to make sure the other teenager wasn't kidding, then blinked again.

"Uhm, Link…Amber…"

"Won't be a problem. I'll take care of it. And unless you want to take the bus, I don't see how you have any other options."

He didn't. Link had very succinctly put voice to IQ's fears and they both knew it. Although, walking was starting to sound better and better.

"I'll ask Tracy first." IQ finally said.

"Sure. I'll talk to Amber." Link flashed a grin, and then walked away, leaving IQ to wonder just what he'd gotten them in to.

* * *

"What?!" Amber screeched, her eyes turning to ice chips and her nostrils flaring, turning her face pretty damn ugly.

"I told IQ we'd double with him and Tracy. He was in a bind, babe." Link said smoothly, keeping his voice low and even. When he spoke like this, like they were the only two in the world and he only had eyes for her, usually averted any wigging she might do. But, apparently Amber was immune at the moment. And to tell the truth, Link was starting to get bored with her tantrum.

"I don't care if he has to carry that trash can around on his back. I'm _not_ doubling with them."

Link felt ice wash through his veins with her comment and he had to force himself to keep calm.

"Fine. I'll ask one of the twins if they want to go. I'm sure neither of them would mind being seen with the most popular dancers on the show." And by that he meant himself and Tracy. Amber's status as lead dancer on the show didn't change that.

"If you do that you can have your ring back." Link wasn't the only one capable of frigid calm. Amber just didn't feel the need to use it as often.

"That's your choice." Link flung back, the first hint of temper showing. He was getting tired of this. He couldn't ever just ask her for something and God forbid she should do a damn thing for anybody else but herself. At first, he'd actually cared about the girl, even though he also knew what she could do for him professionally. Her mother was the station manager. But she was also a vapid, harpy of a woman that exacted a rigid control on the girl she'd born. Link had thought that their shared difficulties with parents would bring them closer. Maybe they could help each other.

He realized quickly Amber wasn't looking for help.

Amber's eyes narrowed and he thought he might have seen a brief flash of hurt in them. He steeled himself against the guilt and reminded himself that she wouldn't think twice about hurting him if it got her what she wanted.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." He lied, knowing his face would project just that. Link was used to wearing a mask.

"Ever since _she_ joined the show, you've done nothing but follow her around." Amber went on as if he'd said nothing. "Every time I look around you're somewhere near her, trying to talk to her. If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked her."

"I do." He said simply. Shock was not a pretty sight on Amber. Her eyes bugged even more and her already pale skin lost even the hint of color it possessed. Her make-up made her look like a clown, now. "As a friend, Amber. You do know what the word means, right?"

Was it mean of him to get a little bit of pleasure at making her squirm? And just because that statement wasn't _entirely_ true didn't matter. He did like Tracy as a friend. She was sweet, funny, and vivacious. She didn't shy away from anything and she saw good in just about everybody. Even Amber. Which something Link himself was having a hard time doing, lately. But, it was the other things he noticed that made his feelings towards her not so friendly.

The way she smelled, the way she danced. He couldn't help but noticed the way her curves filled out those simple blouses and skirts she wore. It was like her clothes were designed with the single purpose of driving him crazy. Ever since that day he'd seen her in detention, he'd found plaid, straight skirts ridiculously attractive.

The feel of her skin when he managed to brush against her, soft and smooth had him wanting to touch her more. He swore he could still feel the way her cheek felt under his lips when he'd kissed her that day.

And that was another thing. Link had silently been replaying that day over and over in his mind. The way she'd laughed when they were picking the crabs, her good-natured teasing even when he'd cheated. Her complete understanding when he hadn't wanted to talk to her about his father. Everything about that day was like a slice of normalcy he never had. It was like having a girlfriend that cared as much about him as she did herself.

It had been a nice experience.

And he guessed because of that, Tracy not Amber, was starting to dominate his thoughts.

"Come on, Amber." Trying a different tactic, Link curled his fingers in her skirt and pulled her close. She only resisted a little bit. "It's one night. And even if you don't like Tracy," which for the life of him, Link couldn't understand why, "IQ is your friend. Isn't he?"

This put her on the spot. He knew that she didn't really consider anybody on the council her friend. Not even her little group that followed her around agreeing with everything she said. Hell, probably not even Link. But that was something Amber would never admit out loud.

"Of course he is." She finally said. She was pouty now, her eyes half lidded as she plucked at a button on his black jacket. Sensing victory, he slid a hand around her waist, ignoring the twinge of regret he had that it was tiny and trim, and not round and soft. He massaged her side through the silky yellow fabric with his long fingers. She sighed a little and pressed just a bit closer.

"So, we'll do it? I mean its only a couple of hours, babe. I'll make it up to you." This last part he whispered in her ear, injecting just enough promise into his voice to make her shiver. He felt a little disgusted with himself. Strange, since he'd done the same thing a hundred times over since they started dating.

"All right." She gave in, looking up at him through her lashes. "But you'd better make it worth being seen with…_her_."

"Sure thing, baby." Amber accepted his kiss like he expected. But even as she responded, her lips parting to let his tongue slide inside, his mind was thinking about a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a wide, smiling mouth.

* * *

"With Amber?" IQ was having his own conversation about doubling with the _Corny Collin's Show's_ golden couple. But, unlike Amber, Tracy wasn't horrified at the idea. Just confused.

They were standing together outside of the studio, waiting for her bus.

"I-if you don't want to…I mean, I know how you feel about Amber."

No, Tracy was sure he didn't have any clue how she felt about Amber. No one besides Penny did. Tracy didn't hate anybody. But she figured what she felt for the blonde girl came pretty close.

"No, no. It's fine. I guess it would be okay." The thought of watching Link and Amber paw at each other all night didn't exactly sound like a blast, but she found herself agreeing anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"You bet." She gave him a bright smile and forced herself to not think about being trapped in a car with Amber Von Tussle. They could always get different tables at dinner. Couldn't they?

"Well, ok then. Friday?" IQ gave her a nervous smile and Tracy felt her jitters slide away. He was trying to hard to make this nice. The least she could do was make him feel better about it.

"That sounds great." She reached out and squeezed his hand, hoping to reassure him. She was only a little surprised when his fingers linked easily with hers.

"Ok, then." He gave her hand a squeeze, then let go when the bus pulled to a stop. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." As Tracy turned to board the bus, she saw Link in the parking lot, his head visible over the top of his car. He seemed to be watching them, an unreadable look on his face. When she waved at him, the look faded away and he gave her his trademark smile. Even at this distance she could see his wink. "Bye, IQ." She said, looking back at him.

"Bye." He had looked over to see where her attention had been. She saw confusion pull his brows together, but when he looked back at her he was smiling.

Tracy boarded the bus, swinging her book bag and feeling strangely, utterly confused.

**END PT1**

A/n-Ok, so, I was going to do the full date in one shot. But, as this part is already over 4000 words, I figured this would get a bit…. long. So, I'm going to post this in two parts. Don't worry folks, I'm not an IQ/Tracy shipper. Although, as a writer, I can see how they would be sweet together. And I felt that Tracy had to let go of the infatuated love she felt for Link and learn to love him for who he really is. Warts and all. So that's why there's that little scene with Penny on the bus. Anyway, the date part is in the next chapter. Thanks to all that have reviewed and set this fic to alerts and all. PLEASE review some more and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks.


End file.
